A Sad yet Happy Day
by ellymichelley
Summary: The day Harry has been dreading since the start of the wizarding war began, the memorial service has come. Read how he deals with the day...oneshot


A Sad yet Happy Day

Today has been the happiest yet the saddest day of my life. I'll explain it to from the start.

When I awoke this morning, I was depressed because today is the day I have been dreading since I defeated Voldemort, the memorial service for everyone who had died in the battles of the recent wizarding war. I know everyone in the wizarding community has been expecting this since the start of the war but it didn't mean that I was ready to say goodbye to all the people that have passed away. I especially couldn't say goodbye to the last connection to my parents Remus Lupin and his partner Tonks. Lupin and Tonks died after finally revenging my parent's death by killing the person who sold them out to Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew. Many other people in the order tragically died too, their was Kingsley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, Neville and sadly Fleur rho was five months pregnant with her first child.

After I was showered and dressed in my best dress robes, I walked into the kitchen to find my fiancé, Hermione finishing making breakfast for us. She is making porridge, she knows me too well because when I am sad I like to eat porridge.

Hermione was being her normal self at breakfast, she was trying to get me to talk over my feeling with her. What she doesn't get is that I am not sure how to cry and scream at the same time. After Hermione's failed attempt, she gave up and we sat in silence, both in deep thoughts. I was unsure what I was of what Hermione's were but I knew mine too well.

My thoughts were about that evil creep Voldemort, should I cry that I murdered him and stole the rest of his life from him, if you can call it that or scream that his is finally dead and not killing innocent people. I also want to scream to the media, I have done what you have wanted me to do. Now will you leave me alone and let me have a life.

Soon after breakfast, we leave for the memorial service, where we meet up with Ron, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the remaining Weasley family. Mr and Mrs Weasley are the worst looking not only did Voldemort's deatheaters kill their two sons, but also brutally murdered there daughter-in –law and their future grandchild. Ginny is still in denial about her long-tome boyfriend Neville being dead. Neville of exhaustion after a two day battle resulting in Bellatrix dying.

The service started out with McGonagall reading out everyone's name that had been killed either by Voldemort or any of his loyal followers the deatheaters. I started crying when she mentioned Sirius Black. Sirius was like a father to me in the few years I knew him. I don't remember the rest of service because I was too wrapped up in my emotions. So it went as a blur to me and soon we were at the wake.

At the wake, I wanted to hide in a corner and hide from everyone but nobody understood that I don't want to relive the memory of how I killed Voldemort over and over again. Lucky Hermione and Ron knew how I was feeling and saved me from the ever growing crowds around me. Ron, Hermione and I along with Luna escaped back to my house and talked about everything but Voldemort. It felt good not to worry about him trying not to kill me at every chance he could get at the moment.

Two hour later, Ron and Luna leave because they had to get back home to their 5–month-old daughter Talia. When they left, Hermione and I ordered in chinese takeaway and we ate while listening to the best of The Weird Sisters on the wizarding wireless.

After we ate our dinner, Hermione told me that she had some very important news to tell me bit I told her that I had to tell her how I was feeling first because I couldn't keep it all bottled up anymore. It took me forty-five minutes to explain how I was feeling and by the end we were both in tears.

When I had finished telling her, I told Hermione to tell me her news, she told me that she will be back in a minute and got up to walk into the bathroom. I assumed she was getting a tissue to blow her nose or go to the toilet but she came back with a box and a little plastic stick. I was unsure of what to do so she showed me the little coloured piece on the stick and pointed the colour out on the box.

Oh my God. I can't believe what this says. "Is this telling the truth?" I ask.

"Yeah Harry, its true. I'm pregnant," She answers.

"That's excellent. I'm going to be a Daddy, I can't believe that," I say beginning to cry.

"Believe it"

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have finally given me what I have been looking for all my life .A family."

That's another thing we have in common then," she says as she kisses me.

I am now sitting in back watching my beautiful fiancé Hermione sleep. As I am watching her I can see a large smile develop on her face, a smile that matches the one I have had on my face all night. I never believed it when I was told that something good always comes out of something good always comes out of something bad when you wish for it to happen, until now. Today has been the saddest yet happiest day of my life and I wouldn't want or ask for it any other way.


End file.
